Second Chance
by CK21
Summary: When the love of your life leaves you, you don't expect to be happy again. Sometimes when one door closes then a window opens and you get a SECOND CHANCE...


Second chance (1)

It's the happiest day of my life. The day I marry my best friend. I never thought that this would happen. When _he_ left me I never thought that I could love someone again. I was so caught up in my own little world after _he_ left me in the woods that day. For months I tried to hold it together for Charlie, but not doing a good job. I was a zombie until Jake came along and I felt alive again. I don't deserve him. He's done so much for me. I'm going to make sure he gets what he deserves. He deserves just the best. All I need is just a chance to prove it.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard behind me a familiar voice, I've come to love, ask.

"You." I answered giving him a kiss. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "You know Charlie will kill you if he sees you here. Plus it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." I warned him.

"I'm too sneaky for Charlie," he said giving me a kiss on my cheek, "I just had to see you before the ceremony."

"Well, you saw me. Now go!" I said with a serious expression pointing to the window. He flashed me that smile that I love so much and sat on my bed. I couldn't keep a straight face. I gave in and smiled. I was standing at the edge of the bed and he pulled me in his chest. It felt like old times when he used to climb through my window just to kiss me good night.

"So how's the bride feeling today?" he asked me softly in my ear, almost like a whisper. I could feel his warm breathe on my neck.

"You know I never imagined myself getting married at the age of 19, but this feels right." I answered taking his hand.

"Yes it does feel right." he said pulling me closer to him. I could sit like this the whole day, but we're getting married in a few hours.

"You have to get ready & I have to get ready. Phil & Renee will be here soon." I said while trying to get loose from him and thinking of everything that I still need to do.

"Not so fast," he said pulling me back, "let me just enjoy this." It wasn't long when we heard Renee coming in house. I jumped up pulling Jake to the window. He laughed and gave me a kiss.

"See you later?" he said before going through the window.

"Yes!" I answered desperate for him to get out of my room. He jumped out and disappeared through the woods.

"Bella!" I heard Renee call from down stairs.

"I'm coming mom." I answered. Running down the stairs I saw Renee & Phil standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my dear Bella!" Renee said stretching out her arms to hug me.

"Hi mom! You look beautiful! " I said giving her a hug. I let go of Renee and turned to Phil.

"Wow Phil, you look quite handsome in that tuxedo." I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Bella!" Phil said smiling then he went to the living room. I turned around and walked up the stairs. Renee followed me.

"Sweety, do you need help with anything?" Renee asked while walking upstairs behind me.

"Well, I just need you to help me with my dress and make up. That's all." I said showing her to my room.

"Where's your father?" Renee asked scanning my room. It must feel strange for her to be back here in Forks and in this house.

"I think he's in the shower." I replied while taking my dress out of my closet and showing it to her.

"Oh," Renee gasped, "it's beautiful!" She almost had tears in her eyes. Renee always told me it's better to get married when I'm thirty. I'm glad she doesn't feel that way anymore. I know 19 is young but I feel ready. This is definitely different from her and Charlie's marriage. There's nothing else I want more than to be Jake's wife.

"Yeah, it was Jake's mom's wedding dress," I replied, "so I have my something old and borrowed."

"Speaking of old and borrowed. I have your something new and blue," Renee said searching through all the bags that she brought with, "I just had to buy them." She took out a box from a bag and handed it to me.

"Oh mom you shouldn't have. Thank you so much!" I said giving her a hug. I opened the box. In it was a pair of blue sapphire earrings. "It's beautiful!" I said taking it out. I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, Can I come in?" Charlie said.

"Yeah dad." I said still admiring the earrings. Charlie came in walking straight to Renee.

"Hi Renee!" he said kissing Renee on the cheek.

"Hello Charlie!" Renee said. Then Charlie turned to look at me. He had a gift box in his hand.

"Bells, I just wanted to give you this," Charlie said handing me the gift box, "I thought it would be the perfect something new & blue."

"Thanks dad." I replied looking at Renee who looked surprised. I guess she didn't expect Charlie to think of that. I opened the box and in it was a beautiful blue sapphire necklace.

"Oh dad," I gasped, "it's beautiful!" I said hugging him. This was really unexpected. Both my parents giving me the perfect gift for my wedding. I had tears in my eyes. It was the perfect way to get ready for the best part of the day.

"Ok, dad now you have to leave so that I can get ready." I said taking his hand leading him to the door.

"Okay okay! I'll go check if Rachel and Leah need some help at the back. Remember we're leaving in 2 hours." he replied looking at Renee.

I closed the door and went to sit on my bed. This is really happening, in less than 3 hours I'll be married. As I sat on the bed in deep thought Renee started with my make up. I was in a daze, thinking about how everything has turned out.

"I thought Jacob's sisters would help you with this." Renee said breaking the silence and bringing me back to reality.

"Well I told them I actually want you to help me get ready," I said smiling, "they were very understanding about it. Rebecca's helping in La Push and Rachel's helping here at the back."

"Oh Bella! Promise me that you and Jacob will visit." she said almost crying.

"Of course, mom." I replied.

When Renee was finished with my make up she eased the dressed over my head while I was standing. She fastened the buttons at the back. I turned around and Renee took a few steps back to look at the dress from a distance.

"Bella, you're beautiful!" Renee said putting her hands to her cheeks.

"Thank you, mom." I replied trying not to ruin my make up.

"So we're ready to go?" she asked looking at me with teary eyes.

"I think so, yes. My bouquet is downstairs in the kitchen." I said looking around to see if I'm forgetting something.

We came out of my room and went downstairs. Phil and Charlie were waiting for us downstairs in the living room. I went to the kitchen to fetch my bouquet.

"Dad you cleaned up nicely. You look handsome!" I said walking into the living room.

"Wow, Bella!" Charlie and Phil said as they stood up.

Renee came in the living room reminding us that we have to leave.

"I just have to make a quick phone call to the Blacks. Tell them we're on our way. You guys go on ahead to the car." Charlie said walking to the phone.

We al drove in the same car. Charlie drove the car and Renee sat next to me in the back passenger seats.

"Do we have everything?" Charlie asked looking to the back at me.

"Yes, dad." I replied glancing at the house one last time. The next time I see this house then I'm married and living with Jake in our own house in La Push.

"Okay, we're off." Charlie said starting the engine.

This is it... We're on our way. I'm on my way...

Second chance (2)

I've always dreamt of the day when Bella would give me a chance. Now it's finally happening. Nothing can bring me down now. She chose me not that bloodsucking vampire. It sure feels good to know that she loves me. I felt home when she was in my arms just now. I can't wait for the ceremony to end and to call her my wife. I know I can make her happy. I just need a chance.

"_Jake! Where are you? Everyone's looking for you." _I heard Sam's voice.

"_I'm almost home. Just went for some fresh air." _I replied to Sam's thought_._

"_Don't lie! I know you were at Bella's. You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." _Sam thought back to me.

"_Oh not you too. Nothing's going to happen. I won't let anything happen." _I thought still running.

"_If you say so. Just get over here." _Sam demanded before going back to Emily.

In no time I was back at La Push and Sam wasn't lying. Everyone was looking for me. Rebecca wanted me to get ready. My dad wanted me to check and see whether everything's ready at our new home. I asked Jared to go fetch Pastor Weber. Everything's in order. The ceremony was going to be held outside in front of our house. The place where the legends of our tribe came true and Bella became my whole life. The place where I was drawn to one thing. That's when everything fell into place.

"You should stop daydreaming and get ready, Jacob!" Rebecca said fists in her side.

"Sure sure, I'm just admiring what you guys did to the place." I said still in awe.

"Yes well we had to make it look like something out of a fairy tale, cause that's what it is!" she replied with a smile. I haven't seen her smile like that in quite a while.

"Awh sis that's so sweet!" I said giving her a hug.

"Now go get ready!" she said giving me a punch on my arm.

"Okay okay!" I said going through the door. The house was also decorated with lights and roses. I've never seen it like this. I went to my room and put on my tux that was neatly laid on my bed.

As the guests arrived I welcomed them. Rebecca informed me that Charlie phoned to say they're on their way. I couldn't stop smiling. All the guests were seated and ready for the ceremony to start. We were just waiting on my bride to arrive. The moment I've been waiting for.

I was sitting in the front row waiting. When I heard the wedding song start playing I got up to stand in front with the pastor. I turned around to see her walking towards me. She looked breathtaking and her eyes were fixed on mine. It felt like we were the only two people there. I could only see her. Nothing else mattered. She had tears in her eyes and so did I. This was it. Charlie gave me her hand and I was.

Pastor Weber went through the traditional vows; it was like hearing them for the first time. When I said I do a tear rolled down my cheek and she gently wiped it away with her soft hand. We exchanged rings the traditional way. I couldn't wait for the Pastor to pronounce us married. I kissed her before he did and picked her up. He said it while we were kissing and I could hear everyone cheering. Only then I noticed the guests. I saw Renee wiping her tears and Phil comforting her.

"I love you, Jacob Black." Bella whispered in my ear as I put her down.

"I love you, too my dear Isabella Black." I replied hugging her tightly.

We both turned to the guests and walked up the aisle. Renee was the first to embrace us. As we walked we were embraced by many other guests. Bella clung unto my hand till we got to the car. The guests threw us with confetti. We got in the car and drove off. Charlie gave the driver strict instructions to take us away just for a while. I had no problem with that as long as I had my wife with me.

"You look beautiful." I said giving her a kiss. I could sit in this car all day.

"You don't look too bad yourself. You know you're beautiful." she said brushing back my hair.

"Thank you...So do you still think it was bad luck for me to see you before the wedding?" I asked taking her hand.

"Hmm...Well the day isn't over yet. Anything could happen." she replied looking worried.

"Bells don't worry nothing's going to happen. I won't let anything happen to you." I said rubbing her back to comfort her.

"She's still out there Jake. Of course I'm worried." she said looking out the window.

"Don't worry the pack will be ready IF she comes." I told her hoping to make her feel better.

"That's what I'm worried about. That you'll risk your life just to protect me. I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself if you get hurt." she said staring at her hands.

"Bells, come on. That's what we're here for remember, we're..."

"Protectors. I know." she said finishing my sentence.

"Exactly," I said patting her hand, "no need to worry."

We drove along the La Push beach. It brought back so many memories of the time Bella and I spent together. So many good memories. It wasn't long when we stopped at Charlie's house. I assumed everyone was at the back because the house looked quiet.

"We should go inside, Bells." I said lifting her face with my hand. She was lying with her head on my shoulder.

"Can't we just stay here." she replied.

"No. My sisters will kill us if we don't go inside." I warned her.

"Oh alright." she said with great disappointment.

We got out of the car and went straight into the house. This was the moment we were waiting for, where we could celebrate with family and friends overcoming all obstacles.

Second Chance (3)

The house was empty, just as Jake expected. The backyard was filled with voices. We stepped outside to join the guests. The atmosphere was very laid back. The trees were filled with lights and there were flowers everywhere. I could hear the music play softly in the background. The moment we were outside to join the guests, my mom came to embrace me again. She was still very emotional and Phil was omforting her still.

We were congratulated by many guests and my friends, Angela and Ben. They're probably my only friends outside La Push. I invited Mike, but Mike and Jessica got back together, probably why Mike isn't here. Jessica has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't like me. Angela's been such a good friend, especially when I told her that I was getting married. She was surprised by the sudden big step and change in love interest.

Sam and Emily are the only two people who will understand the kind of relationship Jake and I have. I sometimes don't understand it, but it just feels right. Like Jake said, we won't always understand the legends of the Quilette tribe, we just have to accept it and make the best of it.

Jake and I just wanted a nice casual get together with family and friends. Everyone was seated at their tables and Jake and I were in front at the main table. Charlie congratulated us on behalf of everybody present. Just as Charlie was about to raise his glass to make a toast Jake started to tremble. I looked at him and he had this angry expression on his face.

"Stay right here." he demanded very anxiously.

"What? Jake, where are you going?" I asked him nervously.

"Dont worry. I'll stay close by." he replied already getting up.

I saw the rest of the pack also disappear. Charlie was confused; he didn't know how to react to Jake's sudden disappearence. I just told him that something came up and that Jake will be back in a few minutes. The music started playing again and the guests went back to their conversations.

I was getting nervous. Why did Jake tremble? Was there a vampire nearby? Was it Victoria? Emily saw how worried I looked and came to sit with me.

"Bella, don't worry. The pack will take care of it." she said trying to comfort me.

"What if it's Victoria? They could get hurt." I said getting up from the table.

"Bella, what can one vampire do to six werewolves? They'll be fine." she said with a smile.

A few minutes later Embry came back to the reception. He looked worried and it made my heart skip a beat. I already had the picture of Jake in pain. I jumped up and ran to Embry who was on his way over to me.

"Is Jake hurt?" I asked him frantically.

"No. no he's fine. But can you come with me?" he replied leading me into the house.

"What's wrong Embry?" I asked looking at him. He didn't reply.

Just as we stepped in the house I saw the pack in the living room. They were in a circle formation. It looked like they were covering or guarding something. I was very curious but I couldn't see over their heads. I saw Jake standing on the outside of the circle. I was so relieved to see that he wasn't hurt.

"What are you doing in here? Where did you go?" I asked while giving him a hug.

"We caught the scent of a vampire and thought it was Victoria." he replied.

"It wasn't Victoria?" I asked looking confused.

"No. It was him" he replied pointing to the thing that the pack was guarding.

I was nervous to see what they were guarding. When saw what it was, I expected to feel the pain in my chest to come back. The pain that I haven't felt in a very long time. The pain that disappeared the day nothing else mattered but Jake. To my surprise the pain didn't come back. Jake wrapped his arm around my waist and it felt right.

"Edward. Alice." I said confused, "what...what are you doing here?"

"Alice saw that your future went blank. She couldn't see you anymore. We thought that Victoria maybe came back to take revenge on James. I had to make sure that you were alright." Edward explained.

"I guess Alice's visions were wrong." I replied looking at Alice. She still looked as beautiful as the last time I saw her.

"I'm so sorry Bella. The last time I saw something about you was when you decided to drive to La Push." she said looking confused. The day Jake _imprinted_ on me. I wonder if this means that Alice can't see the werewolves.

"Amazing, the Quilette legends that Carlisle told me about are true." Edward said looking at the pack.

"Yes, they are. Even the _imprinting_ legend is true." I replied looking at Jake with a smile on my face, who was still holding me around my waist. Edward's facial expression showed that he knew exactly what I was talking about. I didn't feel anything for Edward anymore. Jake was my whole life now.

"Congratulations," Edward said, "I'm really happy you got your second chance, Bella."

"Thank you...Edward." I replied.

"Okay, bloodsucker I think that's enough. As you can see Bella is just fine. She's more than fine. So I suggest you leave and let us enjoy our wedding day." Jake said pulling me closer to him.

"Good bye Bella." Alice said walking ahead of Edward. Edward just nodded and followed Alice. Sam walked right behind them.

"Bye Alice." I waved.

"For how long will you be in Forks?" I heard Sam ask them as they were walking to the front door. I figured Sam needs to know because of the treaty.

"Don't worry. We're leaving now. We won't be coming back." I heard Edward reply. The rest of the pack followed Sam except for Jake, he stayed with me.

"Shall we go back to the guests? Charlie must be wondering where we went." Jake said to me.

"Yes, we should. You left in the middle of his toast!" I chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked me while we walked to the back.

"I'm really good. Just glad it wasn't Victoria." I replied.

"Well, I'm not. I hoped it would be that bloodsucker so we could get it over with." he said.

"I guess I'll have to get used to this kind of talk." I said kissing him on his cheek.

"Yes, babe." he chuckled. We stopped in the kitchen and he took my face in his hands. We stared into each others eyes.

"Bella, you know you're my whole life. I'll spend my whole life protecting you and don't worrry about me." he said before kissing me passionately.

"Let's go, hopefully we won't get more guests." I chuckled.

"Hopefully." he said winking at me. We walked to the guests holding hands. Charlie got up as soon as he saw us come.

"Finally I can finish my toast. Bells and Jake, I'm really happy that you both got your chance at being happy. My wish for you is that you'll cherish and love each other your whole life long. We love you both! To Jacob and Bella Black!" Charlie said raising his glass.

"To Jacob and Bella Black!" all the guests repeated after Charlie.

At that moment I felt content with Jacob on my side. He picked me up and kissed me. Nothing compares to this day. In a few hours we will be living in our new house together. I got a second chance at love and happiness with Jacob Black.


End file.
